


Friends Hot Mom

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, MILFs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, friends mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mrs.Leeds as been great to Peter and Ned. Now at days though, just to Peter.





	Friends Hot Mom

**Author's Note:**

> after finishing a work my recent series, which has my attempt at a plot. i need too get back to my roots. meaningless sex . bad plot with horrible dialogue just for the fuck of it. Horrible plot and even worse dialoge, if it can even be called that, LETS GO! complete with no editing.  
> Enjoy if you can!

Peter and Ned has been friends since Kindergarten, it was their senior year now. 12 years. In that time: they had spent the night at each other's house more times than they can count, Ned learned Peter was Spider-Man, they told each other everything after that, Ned was there when Peter lost Ben, Peter was there when Ned's dad had left. They were practically brothers, inseparable. Spent time together in and out of school, even with SM being a thing. One day a week they would spend the day together. They had always spent at least one day hanging together. Each time they did it at one of their houses, they would go back and forth. It was always the same, one of them would go up to the door and knock and either Ms. Leeds or Ms. Parker would answer and welcome them in. Ms. Leeds and Ms. Parker were really close now as well, they genuinely enjoyed each other's presence and always has a nice time while their kids hung out. They would meet at least twice a month for coffee and talk about what was going on. 

It was Monday, Peter and Ned had school off for some reason so they decided to hang out. Problem was it was supposed to be at Peter's house but May was going to leave and wanted the boys with someone. Even if they were both 18, they worried. So Peter webbed his way over to Ned's house and walked the last block. He walked up to the door humming a song stuck in his head and he could not remember the name for some reason. He knocked on the door and a moment later Ms. Leeds answered it in her robe. 

" Hey Peter what are you doing here? I thought you guys were going to hang out at your place. " 

" We were but May said to come here instead cause she's got work later and thought it was best to just meet here instead. I can go if you want. " 

" Don't be silly sweetie, come on in. " She motioned for him to enter. He followed her and heard her close and lock the door. 

" I'm really sorry about waking you. " He motioned to her robe. 

" Oh I wasn't sleeping don't worry. I saw Ned off before he left. " 

" I tried calling him but...." 

" But he's driving and he better not answer the phone. " 

" Right. " 

" I'll call I'm in a minute, or wait for him to get to your house. " 

" I could head back and meet him there. " 

" Why so you can head back here? Besides with Monday morning traffic you won't get there for at least an hour. Maybe more. " 

" Right. " 

" Don't worry, when he gets to your house he'll see you called and call you back. Explain to him what happen and he'll understand. " 

" Yeah. " 

" I still don't know how you get here so fast with the public transport. " 

" I know all the short cuts. " He smiled. Ms. Leeds laughed. 

" Why don't we take this time to catch up. I talk to your aunt and Ned to hear about you, but nothing beats coming directly from you. " 

" Okay. " 

" Well sit dear. Take a load off. " She sat on the couch in the middle and patted the seat next to her by the arm of the couch. He sat down next to her and sat his bag by his feet. 

" So what's new? " 

" Uh gonna be going to NYU in the fall. " 

" I heard, congrats. You and Ned are going to have a great time at college. I know I did." 

" Thanks. Internship is going good." 

" The Stark Industries one? " He nodded his head, " Very nice Peter. " 

" Thanks. Um that's about it really. School and internship is all that's happening. " 

" No girlfriend? " 

" No girlfriend. " 

" What about that MJ? You seem to hang with her? " 

" Well yeah she's Ned and I's friend. " 

" You like her? " 

" Not really. Besides, she isn't into dating anyone. She's aromatic. " 

" I didn't know. " 

" Not a big deal. " 

" Well there has to be someone catching your eye. A young stud like you, the ladies must be lining up around the block. " 

" Uh no, none of that. " 

" Oh come on. " 

" The girls at school don't really like the whole, nerd thing. " 

" Nerd thing? You go to a STEM school, isn't everyone a nerd? " 

" Yeah but I guess I'm the King of Nerds. " He laughs at himself. 

" Well their loss. " 

" Thanks. " 

" No problem. " She hugs him. 

" I like your robe. " He says out of the blue. 

" Thank you. I just bought it. " 

" I thought so, I don't remember you wearing. Anything like that before. " He motioned to how short it was. It went to her upper thighs. 

" Are you uncomfortable with me wearing this? " 

" What? No. I'm fine. You look nice in it. " 

" Thank you. " 

" Yeah, uh what is new with you? " 

" Well has Ned told you I started to date again? " 

" Yeah he did, he said he was practically begging you to. " 

" Well he finally convinced me to. First few ones have been discouraging to say the least. " 

" Why? What happened? " 

" They're all old. " 

" Old? " He tilted his head. 

" Yeah , like I want someone around my age but still wants to do things. Not someone who considers dinner and a movie an adventure. " 

" Oh. Uh well you aren't that old so I think it's just them. Maybe lower your age in the search? You are doing online right? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Okay. Then yeah just say your looking for someone in their 20's. " 

" I don't want to look like a MILF Peter. " She laughed at Peter's red face. 

" Uh well I mean. Would you even be considered that? I mean you're only 38. " 

" I am a mother. " 

" Right. Well if it means anything, I think you could be you know? You are very attractive. " 

" And you want me to believe you aren't dating someone. All that charm. " 

" Thanks, I try. " His phone rings, it's Ned. He answers it. 

" Hey man, listen I'm at your house right now. May has work later and wanted us over here. Tried calling but you were driving. " 

" Okay. It's all good. I'm on my way back, gonna be a while, traffic just started up. I was trying to get by it. " 

" Sorry. " 

" Not your fault everyone is getting to work right now. " 

" Yeah. Drive safe. " 

" Yeah, be there in about an hour, maybe an hour and a half. " 

" Okay bye. " 

" Bye. " He turned to her. 

" So Ned is on his way back. Maybe an hour and some change before he's back. " 

" You know how bad he is in traffic, it'll be more like two hours. So do you mind helping me update my profile? " 

" No problem. " He pulled out his own laptop and brought up the site and had her login. They updated it all in about 5 minutes. 

" Thank you so much sweetie. That would've taken me an hour. " 

" Glad to help." 

" But now that I'm thinking. I need to update my pictures. " 

" What do you mean? " 

" Well if I want a younger crowd, I have to appeal to them. " 

" Okay. Do you have any pictures? " 

" Yeah, mind helping me sort through them? " 

" No, I'm happy to help. " 

She brought up her phone and watched as Peter connected it to the laptop. He brought up the photos she wanted. They were all revealing. Short cuts and thin material. Peter swallowed hard seeing it all. 

" Uh Ms. Leeds... " 

" Call me Lucy dear. " 

" Uh Lucy, these are really.... " 

" Good? " 

" Yeah. I. Uh Are you sure you want these on here? " 

" I'm sure. " 

" Okay, uh just select the ones you want me to replace and with want ones. " 

" I want the one with me in the sweater gone, and replace it with me in the swim suit. " 

" Uh which swim suit the black one piece? " 

" No dear, the pink 2. " 

" Right. " 

" Take out the one with me at the coffee shop and put in the one with robe. " She was wearing the very robe. 

" Uh the one with you um exposing your uh breasts or your..... " 

" Which do you think? I'm looking for fun here. I mean you're about that age, which would make you want to contact me? " 

" Uh I. " He wordlessly picked the one were she was dragging her robe down, exposing almost her whole breast. 

" Good choice Peter. " She whispered. She put her hand on his thigh and slowly rubbed up and down. He finished up everything she wanted and made sure it went through before cleaning everything up and logging out. 

" Thank you so much dear. " 

" No problem. " 

" So since I'm going to be dating guys your age, anything I should know about what you guys like? " 

" Uh nothing comes to mind. " 

" Really? Nothing at all. Even if it's something naughty Peter, I'd like to know. " She slide her hand further up his thigh. 

" Um. If the news is anything to go by, wear a condom. Lots of pregnancies recently. " 

" I'm on the pill. " 

" Oh well then I think you're all good. " 

" Really? What do you like in the bedroom Peter? Or maybe out of the bedroom? I don't judge. " 

" Uh I don't have a girlfriend so. " 

" Are you saying that you never had sex? " 

" No, just that I don't do it often. " 

" When did you lose the v card? " 

" My birthday. A girl that everyone had um, she also yeah. " 

" What did you like? " 

" Uh well there was a lot of things. " 

" Just tell me one. You can trust me. " 

" I know. " He took a breath, " I really liked it when she was riding me. " 

" How did she ride you? " 

" Uh well I was sitting and she climbed into my lap.... " 

" Like this? " She asked and climbed into his lap, she felt his bulge press against her. 

" Yeah. " 

" What did she do next. " She demanded more than asked. 

" She took off my pants. " 

" Like this? " She popped the button on the jeans and eased them down and off of him. 

" Yeah, then she took off my underwear. " She didn't even ask but yanked down his boxers, letting his hard on bob in the air. He wasn't thick but long as hell. 

" Wow Peter. Never knew you were this big. You sure you're not dating anyone? " 

" Yeah I'm single. " 

" Shame. " She stroked him a few times, " Then what? " 

" She sat down on me. " 

" I bet she said some slutty line like, " she leaned into his ear, " I'm not wearing any panties. " She raised up and spiked herself onto him. She moaned out as he groaned in pleasure. 

" Lucy. " 

" Oh Peter. God your so fucking big. " She raised up then slammed herself back down on him. The both cried out. She didn't stop. She knew it was wrong to fuck her son's friend but god she needed it. It had been so long since her divorce. She remembered going out and partying with May and getting laid that night, but it pales in comparison. She has never felt pleasure like this, the thought of it being wrong only added fuel to the fire. She kept impaling herself on him over and over again. 

Peter was holding onto her hips as, enjoying the slam of their hips and the clap of her ass as she did so. He reached back and grabbed hand fulls of her, kneading her as she kept going. He gives her slaps as she rides him. Her robe came open and he buried his face into her tits. Sucking, licking and even biting them. She gasped and moan with every pass of his tongue on her already hot flesh. She grabs his head and forces him deeper into her chest, he can hardly breathe but he doesn't want to stop. She's giving him the ride of his life and he is barely hanging on, and loving every minute of it. 

Soon though she slams down for one last time and cums. Coating his dick as Peter fondles her ass and damn near chokes on her chest. She tightens around Peter and he can't take it, he unloads inside of her, shooting rope after rope inside and flooding her full. They stop and catch their breaths. She leans down and gives him a kiss on the lips, he's happy to return it. She gets up and goes clean herself up in the bathroom. 

Peter is pulled out of his erotic haze and feels the guilt imeditaly settle in. He panics and calls Ned. 

" Ned. " 

" Hey Peter. Before you ask, no I'm not on the phone and driving, stopped off for gas before having to deal with the bridge. Still in your neighborhood. " 

" Ned. " 

" Yeah. " 

" I'm so sorry. I. I don't know what happened. We were just talking and then.... " 

" Woah Peter slow down. What are you talking about? Is my mom okay? " 

" I. I had sex with her. " Silence. 

" What? " 

" I. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened we were just talking and then....." 

" You actually had sex with my mom. " 

" Ned I am so sorry. " 

" Okay. It's okay. " 

" What? " 

" I knew that my mom was going to date someone and I knew it would turn physical. I don't like to think about it cause it's my mom you know? " 

" Right. " 

" I can't make decisions for her, I can't tell her who she can and can't see. She's a grown woman who can make her own choices. " 

" Ned. " 

" To be honest. At least I know you. I know you didn't hurt her or something. I trust you. " 

" Still? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Ned. You are the best brother I could've ever asked for. " 

" Same to you Peter. I have to think this through though. " 

" Take your time. " 

" I'll come home sometime tonight. " 

" Okay. " He hung up and turned to see Lucy with no clothes on. 

" I heard. Sounds like we have time for some more fun. " She said and grabbed his hand leading him to the bedroom. 

Ned had finished his thinking. He wasn't mad, honest. Just a little uneasy. He was fine with his mom having some fun. She was allowed to after all the crap his dad put her through. So he thought nothing of it, the relationship wouldn't last. Just some fun before and maybe during some parts of college when he couldn't pick up chicks. Some sort of booty call thing. Which he was being mature about. He was going to college the next semester it was time to grow up. 

He walked up to the door and knocked. 

" Hey sweetie, come on in. " 

" Thanks Ms. Parker. " 

" I've told you, call me May. " 

" Alright May. " 

It was time the both grew up. 


End file.
